


not a hair's breadth

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: "How do you want it, baby?" He says, right in Mitch's ear, hiking his leg higher over his hip. "You wanna lay on your front and let me fuck you slow? See how much quicker you come without a hand on you like this?"





	not a hair's breadth

**Author's Note:**

> or: "apparently I'm doing kinktober now. whoops."

The build up, in the end, nearly sends Mitch mad.

All day he'd felt Auston's eyes on him, subtle enough to go undetected by anyone else, but making him shiver.

Catching on his lips when he was speaking, or the base of his throat when he swallowed, smirking, being more tactile - it'd been. A lot.

But not quite as overwhelming as feeling Auston fingering him until his thighs are shaking before he lines up to fuck him bare for the first time.

He strokes the head of his dick over Mitch's hole a couple of times, pushing in just barely and hissing like it's just as overwhelming to him as it is to Mitch.

Mitch whines, trying to push back and feeling Auston pinch at his nipple, a short, sharp pain that grabs his attention back.

"How do you want it, baby?" He says, right in Mitch's ear, hiking his leg higher over his hip. "You wanna lay on your front and let me fuck you slow? See how much quicker you come without a hand on you like this?"

"Please, no, I need -" He pauses as Auston thrusts into him just enough the he feels the head pop in, sinking his teeth into his lip. "Jesus christ - I'm not gonna - Auston, please. I wanna come, just. Give it to me hard. Wanna feel you."

He's a mess, coherence just a concept at this point. Auston bends to kiss him, tongue fucking into his mouth about the same time digs his nails into Mitch's hips to hold him down, and slam home.

"Fuck!" He yelps, squeezing his thighs around Auston, squirming. Everything feels - more. Sensations ripping through him strongly enough that it's hard to keep still.

Auston bites his throat, little nips that make him shudder. He's fucking him with quick, hard thrusts at just the right angle, rubbing against his sweet spot with not even a hair's breadth between them.

Mitch leans up to kiss him again and mostly ends up just panting into his mouth, held still physically and pinned by Auston's gaze as well. His eyes are slitted, but he can still see how blown his pupils are, watching Auston watch him. He kinda wishes they hadn't gotten so worked up before, that they'd spent more time actually fucking than on the making out and prep, but he couldn't help himself when Auston had been sweet-talking him as he'd fingered him open so fucking well.

Auston tilts Mitch's hips more, and the fact he can do that, just move his entire body without breaking a sweat, makes him feel used in the best way. Like he could, at any given point during sex, just flip him onto his stomach and really give it to him. Fuck him hard, hold Mitch's hands so he can't touch himself and just use him to get off -

It's a lot, and he just wants to let go, but not before he's felt what it's like to have Auston press as deep as he can and come. Nothing between them, he'd thought earlier, but - fuck. Just thinking of it makes him clench, his own hips trying to press down.

"Please? Please get me off, come on-"

His voice is shot like he's been sucking dick, not taking it.

Auston shushes him, gently. He cups his cheek and kisses him, entirely at odds with how he's just chasing his own pleasure now.

Mitch nips at his mouth, but he's not above being mean, and he makes sure Auston is watching when he licks at his trembling fingers and brings them down, down, until he's rubbing them around his slick rim, feeling Auston fuck into him and god, it's intoxicating.

When Auston finally releases him to push him flat against the bed, Mitch can tell he's balanced on a knife edge too, just needing a tiny bit more to get off.

Let it never be said Mitch can't take a hint.

He leans up - or as good as he can when he's pinned and presses his lips to Auston's ear.

"Please - ah, fuck- Auston, please. Come inside me, I wanna feel it, wanna feel you -"

Just like that, Auston jolts like he's been slapped.

"Oh, god. Mitch, I'm -"

"Please - ah!"

Jesus christ - jesus christ he can't even think past the rush of blood in his ears, back arching. It feels filthy, a slick heat, Auston still nailing his prostate because instinctively he wants to push his come as deeply as he can.

And that's what tips him over on a sob, clawing at the bedding. He feels so easy in that moment, like he'd be like this for Auston any time he wanted, at the drop of a hat.

It's not even that far from the truth.

Eventually it gets too much, nearly pushing tears out of his eyes, and Auston gets too sensitive.

He pulls out, careful, kissing the sweaty hair plastered to Mitch's forehead when he whimpers.

Considerate as he is, he still can't resist having a look at the little trickle of come seeping out of him.

"Can I?" He says, and Mitch nods, not sure what he's agreeing to entirely, but sold because it'll keep Auston touching him.

Auston's hands glance up the inside of his thigh, but he's nice enough not to comment when it makes Mitch flinch and nearly clock him in the face with his knee. Either that, or too distracted by how he runs his finger through his come and pushes it back inside him.

Mitch digs his fingernails into Auston's arm and gulps, so overwhelmed it's weirdly calm.

"God." Auston says, flopping down beside him, seemingly not giving a shit about how they really, really should probably shower.

"Yeah." Mitch breathes, tucking his face into the crook of Auston's neck and deciding not to say anything about how he's still got a pretty sick set of tooth marks in the side of his neck. He's gonna get so much shit for that in the locker room, and Mitch feels pretty proud of himself.

He lays a kiss over them and snuggles closer. His eyelids feel heavy.

"We should go shower." He says, but he's yawning.

"Should being the operative word." Auston replies, fishing a t shirt off the floor and wiping the worst of the mess up.

Mitch wrinkles his nose.

"Gross, that was mine."

"I know."

"You couldn't have used your own?"

Auston grunts.

"Too far away. I'll buy you another."

"God, you're romantic." Mitch swoons, pulling the sheets over them.

"You really can't not chirp me for any length of time, huh?"

"Nope."

Auston sighs, but it's so fond it makes Mitch's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, I love you."

He's literal seconds from sleep, but whatever, it needed to be said.

Auston kisses his cheek because he's a sap no matter what he says to the contrary.

"Love you too. Sleep."

Mitch lays his hand over Auston's chest, feeling his heartbeat, and shuts his eyes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this and I've made my peace with that. thank you for reading!!


End file.
